We leave in 30
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday story for Mandancie, the prompt is in the story. Hope you day was great! John slaps Sam. Dean punches John. Both boys spanked so don't read if you don't like. As always a special thank you to Trumansshell for being my wonderful beta.


For Mandancie for her birthday. Her prompt: What if Sam and John were arguing like they've done before and John slapped Sam. Then instantly Dean punched John. (John may not be well liked in this story. But we love him! No offense meant to John lovers.) Dean 17 Sam 13

"Boys get packed."

"What?" Sam yelled.

"You heard me."

"That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but we have to go tonight."

"You promised we'd stay. I rehearsed for this for weeks."

"Dad, can't I stay with him." Dean begged.

"No Dean, I need you on this one. So, get your asses moving we leave in 30."

"Come on Sammy." Dean begged.

"No." Sam stood still staring at his Dad.

"Samuel, go get packed right now."

"No Sir! I'm not going!"

"Sam, don't. Let's just go." Dean pleaded.

John didn't waste any time. He crossed the room, pulled Sam over his hip and swatted him four times, then set him back on his feet.

"I said go pack, NOW!"

Sam had tears in his eyes and was rubbing his backside as he started walking to his room. He was mad. He had practiced for the part of Romeo for weeks. His Dad not only promised they would still be here, but that he would come to the play. Now, only four days away, his Dad was breaking another promise and taking another normal part of life away from him. Anger started rolling off Sam in waves. His fists were clenched, his breathing ragged, his heart rate was soaring, and his face was red. He stopped, turned back to his Dad, glared at him and yelled,

"This is fucking bullshit!"

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you're talking to young man?"

"Sammy, NO!" Dean yelled pushing him to the room.

"I'm talking to a big, giant, stupid, fucking, liar! You fucking promised me."

"I've had enough of your mouth! Dean go pack for you both, your brother is going to have a long conversation with my belt!"

"Dad, I'll calm him down."

"To late for that, go now!"

Dean turned to obey his Dad, even though he didn't want to. Sam was in a lot of trouble and there wasn't a damn thing Dean could do to save him from it. He turned back when he heard his Dad yelling,

"Corner NOW!"

Sam was mad but did what he was told.

Dean packed fast and took their bags to the car. As he walked in, John yelled,

"Let's go."

Sam looked at him standing there holding his belt and froze. This was so unfair. It should be punishment enough that he had to miss his play but no he had to ride to God knows where on a very sore butt. It was more that he could handle right now, so he yelled right back,

"NO! This is all fucking bullshit!"

"Samuel Michael Winchester, watch your language and get your ass over here now!" growled John.

Dean thought Sam had finally come to his senses when he saw him start to move but his heart sunk when Sam walked backwards toward him and not forward toward his Dad. John started advancing on Sam and Sam kept walking backwards towards Dean.

"FREEZE!" John bellowed as he got almost close enough to grab Sam.

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled.

Before he knew what he was doing, the rage inside him boiled and John raised his hand and slapped Sam across the face. The force of it was strong but not enough to throw Sam off balance. John was breathing hard and his hand was throbbing. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

On Sam's cheek, was his bright red handprint. The look of shock on his baby's face and the tears welling up in his eyes were like a knife stabbed into his heart. 'What the hell did I just do?' John thought.

He heard Dean growl and whipped his head around just in time for Dean's fist to collide with his face. The momentum of him turning his head and Dean coming full force at him, knocked him off balance and he tripped over the couch leg and went down like a ton of bricks, slamming his head on the floor hard.

"OHHH." John grabbed his head and moaned.

"Oh my God Dean, what did you do?" Sam screamed.

"Shit, let's go Sammy."

"Stop!" John said.

Dean grabbed both sets of keys hanging up by the door and his baby brother. They headed straight to the Impala. Dean wasn't sure where he was going yet but he knew anywhere but here was where he wanted to be. Dean drove for about 20 minutes as Sam sat in the seat crying. He pulled over to get a good look at Sam.

"Hey Tiger, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Dean."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't been arguing, none of this would have happened."

"Hey, it's okay. You were disappointed." Dean pulled his "Come here, let me see."

Dean looked into Sam's red-rimmed eyes, turned his head to look at his left cheek, and said,

"It's still red and it looks like it's gonna bruise."

"What are we gonna do Dean?"

"Well, since I don't wanna die, we could go to Pastor Jim's or Uncle Bobby's."

"Won't Dad look for us?"

"Yes, and he'll find us. I just want us all calmed down first."

"But won't he be mad?"

"He'll be pissed, you'll probably get anything you want for a while, and I'll be dead."

"Really?" Sam worried.

"Okay, not dead but not sitting until next year at the earliest." Dean smiled. "So where do you wanna go? I don't trust sitting here too much longer."

Dean was secretly hoping he said Uncle Bobby's house because he didn't want the "Honor thy Father" speech from Pastor Jim.

"Let's go to Uncle Bobby's."

 _'Oh, thank God.' Dean thought._

"Okay, South Dakota here we come!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They pulled up to Singer Auto Salvage ten hours later. Bobby rushed outside when he heard the Impala's engine. John had called and asked him to be on the lookout for Sam and Dean. Dean woke Sam up and they slowly got out of the Impala and headed up the stairs. Sam was looking at the ground not wanting Bobby to see the bruise on his cheek.

"Have a seat at the kitchen table ya idjits and tell me what the hell is going on!" Bobby yelled.

The boys quickly did as they were told and sat down at the table. Sam sat so his bruised cheek was farthest away from where Uncle Bobby was sitting. Dean unconsciously sat between Sam and Bobby as protection for Sam.

"Who's gonna start?" Bobby demanded.

Sam was looking down and Bobby noticed tears falling into his lap. Dean squeezed his knee and started explaining.

"Dad and Sam were fighting."

"That's nothing new, go on."

"Well, Sam was in a play and Dad guaranteed him that we would stay long enough for him to be in it. Well, he came home and told us to pack. I tried to get him to let me stay and take him but he wouldn't have it."

"Balls, stubborn as a mule your Dad. Sammy, you're just like him so you butt heads a lot."

"Yes sir."

Bobby looked at Sam. He wasn't acting like Sam. Something was off about him. He was going to get to the bottom of it before he was through.

"What happened next?"

Dean went through the rest of the events ending with,

"And we pulled into the Salvage yard."

"Sammy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come her and let me see."

Sam slowly got up and walked to stand in front of his surrogate father. Bobby put his hand under Sam's chin, lifted it, and turned it so he could see the faint bruise of John's handprint on his cheek.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Was my Dad okay?"

"Yes, he's got a bump on his head but he said he was fine."

"How mad is he?"

"Well, he was pissed. Then he found out you took his truck keys and he was beyond pissed. He had to hot wire his truck."

"I'm dead!" Dean declared.

"I'm gonna call your Daddy and let him know you're here and alive."

"You know he's gonna wanna talk to me right?"

"Well, you and Sam are headed to get your bags, shower, and go to bed."

"But it's early."

"Boy, you really don't wanna be arguing with me right now. Don't you think you're in enough trouble?"

"Yes Sir, sorry Uncle Bobby."

Bobby swatted Dean as he walked past him. Dean was expecting it. A few hours later, Dean heard John come in. He made sure to stay awake to protect Sammy. Dean walked to the top of the stairs and sat down so he could hear their conversation.

"Are they okay?"

"Sam's got a bruise on his cheek. Dean's fine."

"Oh God, what have I done?" John said as he tried to get passed Bobby to get to the boys.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To see my boys."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Singer, cut the shit and let me pass."

Bobby reached his shotgun and cocked it and said,

"Try to get to the boys before morning and I'll blast you so full of rock salt you'll crap margaritas."

Dean snickered quietly.

"Singer, calm down, they're my boys."

"You may be their blood but those boys are mine too, you ass. I wanna know what the hell happened and why Sammy is sporting your hand print on his face and Dean, who does everything you say, punched you in the face and ran? Once I have those answers, we're going to bed and we'll confront the boys tomorrow."

"I hated having to break my promise to Sammy, but there is a job that I need Dean on and Sam can't stay alone."

"You could've called me. I'd have gone to stay with the kid for his play."

"I didn't wanna put you out."

"God dammit John, you got to be the most pig headed stubborn man in the world. I love those boys and would die for them like they're my own. There isn't a damn thing in this world I wouldn't do for them. Continue before I punch you in the face!"

"Sammy and I argued and it escalated quickly. He was cussing and yelling. I sent him to the corner to calm down and I thought he had, but when I called him to me..."

"No doubt you were gonna beat his ass, right?"

"Yes, well he started backing away from me. I told him to freeze, he screamed FUCK YOU and before I knew it, I'd slapped him and Dean started growling, I turned and he basically knocked me out."

"Here." Bobby said handing John a shot of whiskey and getting one for himself.

"Thanks."

"So, what are your plans for the boys?"

"They're both getting their asses handed to them."

"Sam was about to get the belt for disrespect and cursing at me. Dean deserves it too for punching me in the face and stealing my keys."

"I'm sure they're expecting it but you need to talk to them first. Make things right before you punish them."

Dean wasn't happy with the verdict but he did expect it like Bobby said. He quietly got up and sneaked back in to bed with Sam.

"Okay, you're right." John ran his hand down his tired face. "I'm beat. Let's go to bed."

Bobby locked up and he and John headed to bed. Bobby caught John looking in on the boys, tears running down his face.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dean woke up to see Sam staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "Dad's here."

"I know he got in last night."

"Did you see him?"

"I overheard him and Uncle Bobby talking."

"So are we gonna live through this?"

"Yeah, we won't sit for the rest of the week but we'll live."

"Great, I don't get to do my play and I get my ass beat. Is he using the belt?"

"Yes."

"Fucking great."

"If I were you, I'd be damn sure to watch my mouth this time."

"Okay, you're right. Thanks."

"Boys, breakfast in 30."

They didn't say anything but quietly got showered and dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

"Morning boys." John said.

"Morning Dad." Sam whispered.

"Morning." Dean choked out.

John glanced at Sam and saw the hand print on his cheek and was overcome with guilt. John saw Dean cringe when he caught him looking at the black eye he'd given his Dad. The guilt and tension was too thick to cut with any kind of knife. Bobby put food down in front of them and they all ate but not what they typically would. When Bobby figured that they picked through and ate all they were going to, he got up to clear the table when John said,

"Bobby, sit back down, boys, clear the table and do the dishes."

"Yes sir." they echoed as they quickly got up to do as they were told.

Once they were finished Bobby looked at them all and said,

"Let's go in the living room and talk this out."

Nobody said anything but they all three followed Bobby through the doorway to the room. Sam sat the farthest away from John and Bobby with Dean blocking him. Both boys were nervous and neither of them had looked John in the eye since they'd come downstairs.

"Okay, we all know what happened. What I expect is, apologies all around, then you can discuss punishments. Is that agreeable to you all?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yeah Sir." Dean said.

"Alright Singer." John agreed.

"Tiger, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You wouldn't listen to anything I said, you kept cursing at me and I just lost control. I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have walked away but I was in a hurry to get on the road for this case. I know my behavior was inexcusable and I promise I will never allow myself to get to that point again."

"I forgive you Dad. I'm sorry too, but you really let me down. Harder than you've ever let me down before. I had friends counting on me. My class, my teacher, and my school was expecting me to be there. I had the leading role, they invested a lot in me, and I let them down. I was so distraught that I wasn't thinking straight, I let my emotions cloud my judgment, and I forgot about showing you respect. I'm sorry Sir."

"I'm sorry Dad. When I saw you slap Sammy, and him start to cry, I lost all train of thought. The only thing I could think of was knocking you out and getting Sammy away from you. You taught me to protect Sammy from everything and at the time I was protecting him instinctively from you. After I hit you, I panicked and ran. I knew you'd find us, but I needed to get away from you to protect Sammy and so you could cool down before you jumped all over me."

"I accept both of your apologies. Now we have to discuss your punishments."

"Yes Sir," they whispered.

"When I went to bed last night, I was fully prepared to take my belt to you both your whole spanking today. However, since you both sincerely apologized and I was in the wrong too, I think just ten licks a piece will be enough."

"Yes Sir." Echoed around the room.

"Sammy, corner. Dean, get em down and get over my knee."

"Dad, I'm too old to go over your knee."

"Do you wanna make it eleven licks?"

"No Sir."

"Then let's go."

Dean's hands were shaking as he fumbled with his jeans. He finally got them down and laid over John's knee. His throat was dry and when his Dad lowered his boxers, his stomach sank. He braced himself the best he could. John got Dean into position and wasted no time. He started raining down swats hard and fast. Dean, who remains stoic, was breathless by the force of the swats.

"Why are you getting spanked Dean?"

Dean rolled his teary eyes and said,

"Because I punched you and ran."

"Let's not forget I had to hot wire my truck."

"Sorry Sir."

"You will be!"

John picked up the pace again and tears started welling in his eyes. His Dad kept bringing down his punishing hand over and over. John tilted Dean forward farther and attacked Dean's sit spots. Dean was quietly crying in no time. Dean's backside was bright red and Dean was sobbing after a minute.

John adjusted him enough to get to his belt. He doubled it over and rapidly brought it down the belt down across both sit spots. He fired one after the other as Dean yelped with each lick, until he reached ten.

Sam was crying in the corner. Not only because he was next, but because Dean was in trouble for protecting him. He was never stoic like Dean. He was also never quiet either. He heard their Dad comforting Dean quietly. Dean fixed his jeans. John stood and wrapped Dean in a hug and Dean allowed him to hug him tightly.

"Change places with your brother." John ordered kissing the top of Dean's head without giving him a choice in the matter.

Dean stiffly walked over to the corner, patted Sam on the shoulder, and said,

"It's your turn. Nothing worse than we've had before."

"You act like that was a picnic."

"Samuel, let's go!"

"Coming Sir."

Sam slowly walked over to his dad. He stood in front of him but didn't make the move to lower his jeans.

"You know what to do, so get on with it."

Sam's stomach was a big ball of knots and his fingers didn't want to do the job they were supposed to do. After the third try, John batted his hands away and yanked him closer. Sam felt all of five years old and he tried to push his Dad's hands out of the way and do it himself.

"Move you hands, you lost that right."

So, Sam stood there like a toddler as he Dad undid his jeans and yanked them and his boxers down in one hard pull. Then he grabbed Sammy's arm, pulled him to his right side and yanked one hard time to pulled him off balance and over his knees. Sam reached out to try to balance himself. He had to keep his hands flat on the floor in order to keep from feeling like he was going to fall over. He was still trying to get situated when John started the spanking.

He jumped in hard and fast and Sam lost all control quickly. He instantly tried to get off his Dad's lap and was yelping with each swat. Sam, who always cried a lot faster than Dean anyway, already had tears running down his face.

"Why are you getting spanked Sam?"

'Is he fucking kidding?' Sam thought.

"I yelled OW _hiccup_ and cursed OW OW _hiccup_ at you." Sam cried.

John didn't say anything else. He just picked up the pace. Sam couldn't stay still so John had to trap Sam's legs with his own. He pinned one arm between him and Sam and held on to the other one as he continued his onslaught. Sam was howling with each swat and John didn't let up until Sam was sobbing and his backside was glowing. Then, just like he did with Dean, he picked up his belt, shifted Sam forward and brought it down on his sit spots rapidly until he reach ten.

Sam lay sobbing over John's knees. John moved his legs and released Sam's arms. He rubbed Sam's back without saying anything until Sam calmed quite a bit. Then he fixed his son's clothes and pulled Sam into his lap wrapping his arms around him. Sam turned and wrapped his arms around John's neck and cried into his shoulder apologizing over and over.

Once he stopped crying, he stood Sam on his feet, after he kissed the top of his head, John said,

"Dean, come here."

Both boys stood in front of their Dad trying in vain to get the sting out of their backsides. He looked at Bobby and Bobby nodded at him.

"I've thought long and hard about this and have come to a decision."

"What decision Sir?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean, I need you on this hunt and we're leaving in the morning so stay packed."

"Yes Sir."

"What about me Sir?" Sam mumbled.

"Well, you're going with Uncle Bobby."

'Great I get to do a salvage run.' Sam was thinking.

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"Sammy, you need to be packed too." Bobby ordered.

"Where are we going?"

John cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Uncle Bobby."

"Well, your rent is paid for another week. I figure if we leave in the morning you can be there for play practice."

"Really? Dad, am I allowed?"

"Yes Sammy, you're right. It was wrong of me to break such an important promise and Bobby said he's go."

Sam was all excited. He ran and hugged John and Bobby. Then he stopped and started pouting.

"Thanks a lot! I really do appreciate it but I missed 2 practices and they won't let me be the lead anymore. There's no use going all the way back there for me to be the understudy. But thanks anyway."

Sam started to stiffly walk up the stairs until John hollered to him.

"Sammy, I called the school yesterday before I chased you two down. I told them there was a family emergency and I would let them know by today if you would be back in time. We can call them and tell them you will be there and you get your lead part back."

John wasn't prepared when he was hit full force with a very excited Sammy. He ran so hard into his Dad that he knocked them both over. John laid on the ground with a chest full of Sammy and busted out laughing. Dean decided to join them and dog-piled John.

Bobby looked and the three of them, shook his head and said,

"What a bunch of idjits!"

The End Happy Birthday Mandancie!


End file.
